Legend Of Janus
by Akeno Yuki
Summary: There is a Hunter called Janus, He wish to be great adventurer just like his father, but there is no he can do to reach it, but how if there was some accident which will make his dream come true? R&R please! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks
1. Chapter 1 The Night Change Everything!

**The Legend of**

**~ J A N U S ~**

**This is my first story, sorry if it`s a bad story for you, I just try to do my best**

**Well.. hope you enjoy it ;D**

**Nb: Sorry for my bad grammar**

**Prologue**

There was story of a boy who lived in green village of Payon

Live of the center of hunter family.

My name is Janus, my mother was a brave explorer. My father was a professional treasure hunter,

I always amazed when hear story about my father and mother adventure with their group

They also an treasure hunter, they have beat the cursed doll on freezing cave, and Mandragora`s queen (cursed plant that eat human and other living things) on secret forest, getting all treasure by killing the mega snow bear on eternal frozen field, and many others story that plants the spirit of an adventure in my soul and become great adventurer like both of them..

"Became strong and find your adventure by yourself little Janus" my mother said that while flatter my hair

"But it when you already grown bigger" my father said

**Chapter 1: The Night Change Everything**

Thirteen years ago, my mother was missing on the expedition on sacred city called "Morrock" and can`t be found until now..

Three years ago my father was been reporting die on Dead mine because of saving his group member from attack of Red Beast... Without them I almost hopeless.. And feel lost everything..

Even I already know that its was their job`s risk, but I still fell sad.

But... That thing was not enough to broke my spirit to become and great adventurer..

Well... here I am now, doing and training to become an ranger on main city "Acropolis", I was really want to granted my mother last wish.. I will grown strong and find my adventure myself!

**[Acropolis Town]**

After half of hour Janus stands on front of billboard on east acropolis, he takes a deep breath, and his face look disappointed

"Looking for item, cleaning service, weeds cutter on airship (plane that on the top can using to build home and garden), job to be a puppy trainer..." his murmur..

"There was already a few of month since my training done, but I still stuck in this town. Be an item delivery, and do some other useless thing... There was no attractive mission that can be doing..."

Janus throws himself on green garden and rest for a while... His eyes look at the blue big sky...

"Where should I start looking for my adventure...? All is look so boring... And so live in this city was really hard for me.. Should I go back to payon ? ... Mom... Dad... I miss you two..."

Because he is to tired, Janus fell asleep and wake at late... Acropolis was so silent... The entire merchant already back home... And the clock said almost 12'o clock.

"I think I should go back to my place too..."

**[On the way back]**

while he almost get on his rented house... he hear some people talking

Lady: "I think our business was already done as your request, now go! Or my whip will attack you"

Janus was startled hearing that. He hides himself behind and building. Slowly he look who is speaking.

Its an.. Treasure hunter, her face beautiful but it look scary, her blonde hair look shiny with light of the moon. And she hold and thorn whip (whip with spine/thorn around its whip) on her hand, she stand with and ready to fight position

Her speak enemy is an assassin... wearing black clothes, black pants, and wearing a mask

"Unfortunately lady, The order I receive is to catch Lady Madeleine from Effervescent,

Don`t blame me if you are killed because you struggle with us!" Assassin take the knife on right hand and some shuriken at left hand

Look a few of shadow and some flying shining weapon has been throwing to the lady. The ladies take her whips and whipped it around, all of weapon has been throw back by the lady, some of it was heading to Janus!

Some of weapon heading to Janus! and almost get to Janus neck! Janus was shocked, the weapon is a steel disk and was almost cut his head. And the assassin got some reinforcement, lady Madeleine was trapped by her enemy

'Hmm... so many guys versus one women eh?' her face look smiling with anger

"Give up Madeleine! You have no hope again!, Effervescent has broke the contract!" the assassin spoke to Madeleine in ready position to kill her

"Our Group had never broke contract! this is degradation! And I should revenge you!" Madeleine turns around her whip again and attacks all of assassin reinforcement, so the fight was started again

Janus heart beats more fast, his feeling is mixing... Fear, suspicious, but he doesn't want to leave from the place, many things on his mind mixing.

'Who are they! Are they crazy fighting on town at this time!', 'Where the hell are city guard?', "Ah the assassin was very tricky!', 'Danger, the lady is getting attacked!'

At that time the assassin jumped and will stab the lady`s heart from behind

"Lady Madeleine! Watch your back!" Janus scream and the other assassin spotted him

Mad was surprised and turn her face back, luckily she success to avoid the attack of assassin

A few second after that, Janus hear some loud voice... "DARR!", and the white fog is coming out, that blind all assassin eyes

For a few moments the battle was stopped, while that there something attacking the entire assassin, when the fog is gone, all of assassin reinforce is fainted, a man with blue long hair defeat them, there was left only one assassin, the assassin want to throw the disk, but there was an dagger stick into his neck..

"If you want to live, better drop your weapon!" a guy talk while put his dagger on assassin neck

The assassin know that he was trapped, the man punch his back and make the assassin fainted

After all of the assassin been defeated, the blue haired guy talks to Lady Madeleine

He is are treasure hunter too same as lady Madeleine but look older and carry heavier things in his rucksack look like the items he carrying is more heavier then his body itself

"It`s the last mad, all clear" the blue haired talk

"Roger, all clear" another guy responses

"Jokky! Alceus! You two were late!, I almost get killed by that assassins" Madeleine talk with furious face

"Geezz... This assassin is under shogun command" Alceus talk to jokky without looking at him, but look all of fainted assassin

"Why you don't speak nicely to them mad? What's wrong with you? This problem can get bigger" Jokky talk to Madeleine with higher voice sound

"What ? They told us already broke our last mission" Madeleine response to Jokky

"Last mission ? That's already been delivered right?" Jokky look surprised

"Oh my god... We can get killed if make a mess with shogun..." Alceus cut the talk

"not with shogun or not else with Ryu but with their leader who contract us do this mission" Madeleine continues

While they discuss, Jokky is aware that there was someone behind the building

"And who are you Mr... Ranger?" Jokky talk behind Janus face

"E-eh... My name is Janus sir..." Janus response it with panic face

"You!, why you can`t just keep silent back there? Now they must though that you are one of us" Madeleine cut the introduction while walk to he

"So-Sorry I was spontaneous scream, when I saw you wants to be attacked by those assassins" Janus don`t know what to say again

"Oh yes, I forget to thanks because you already save my life" Madeleine smiling at Janus but with sad face

"Well... lets we head back to headquarter before the thing going to be much mess, and its better you, Janus, to come with us to headquarters" Jokky seems like have no other choice

"I go to yours quarters?" Janus seem not believe what jokky just said to him

"Yup, because if you wants to stay here, they must search and catch you" Alceus talk to janus to make him get clearly about the problem

Janus was confused and happy at the same time, because his boring life was change in only one night, and he knows that his life was in danger now, so Janus followed them to the headquarters

**Why do Madeleine, Alceus, and Jokky been search by their enemy?**

**Who is Shogun and Ryu?**

**What do their leader want?**

**And... How is the continue of Janus itself?**

**To Be Continue...**

**And if you have some word to tell me or ask something please review it, thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Capture

**I must say sorry for this chapter only have 1100 words, but don`t worry I promise I will give more words on next chapter**

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Nb : Sorry for my BAD grammar :(**

**Chapter 2: The Capture**

Hiding behind the forest`s trees, there was a big tends, that tends is became headquarters of effervescent group for a while

When Mad, Jokky Alceus and Janus head inside the tends, there was and druid that have blue hair same like Jokky run to them and crying

**[Effervescent Headquarters]**

"Mad... Alceus... Brother.. f-finally you guys returned..." other blue haired man talking with entire blood in his body, its look like a slice everywhere

"L-Latte what's wrong with you? Are you all right? What's happen?" Jokky look curious look at the blue haired man who`s name is latte

"T-The item was failed to send... both with expedition team was attacked. Cave fish and Sandfish... thousand of them, on Estuary.. Kai was to tired, and I was fainted because losing many blood. But when I conscious, all expedition team was die.. K-Kai with all of the container item disappear.." ..." Latte talk while dropping some tears

Alceus, Jokky, and Madeleine was surprised

"Cave fish and Sandfish? On estuary?" Madeleine talk to latte, that was something wrong in Latte stories

"Y-Yes, I`m not lie! , all fly fish on estuary was been transformed to thousand of Cave Fish and Sandfish" Latte trying to make Madeleine trust him

"Oh no... if it`s true then Its disaster.." Madeleine whisper to herself

Mad explain Latte of what happen with them on the Acropolis uptown just then. She introduced Janus to Latte and why he were here, Janus that already become more confused can`t hold himself to take a speak

"I`m Sorry but if I may know, what's problem is happen here? What contract that you guys talked about? And who is shogun and Ryu?" Janus look confused of what he just talking about

"Janus... we effervescent is an treasure hunter group, our work is to find rare item, sometime we get an request from Downtown black market" Madeleine talk to Janus then she pointed at Jokky

"Jokky is our leader, but he like to exploring-self, so all the contract thing was take care by Latte and Kai"

"Our customer is an collector, rich, was rent us for few times, but we don`t know a thing about who are our customer, where live, what's the job, are a man or a ladies, the paid is very big but the risk is big also, to get the item requested is hard, imagine it we must get 300 deep-sea containers! The lowest level of the cave is have a monster which really strong.. even its was good prize for each of it"

"But just this time we know that work with this people was really dangerous, the group that broke the contract will really get catch, hurting, and the reputation of the group will go down to the downiest reputation, so the people won`t rent them again" Jokky continuing Madeleine explanation

"Oh I get it… and how about the shogun and ryu?" Janus seems want to know more

"Shogun and Ryu is assistant of the collector, they work is on fulfill contract and explain detail of job they must do, what to obtain, but they also be an executor of the contract`s broken, they are really dangerous so we been really careful to completing the contract" Alceus explain to Janus

"Two days ago we have finished our work to collect the container, just like usually Latte and Kai were go to guard expedition and to secret warehouse, we don`t use airship because the thing its really heavy and it can broke our airship machine. And so, the item must send with full secret to avoid guardian of Acropolis... well... 300 containers will prove that we are the big class hunter" Madeleine continue it

"All is work perfectly till me and kai get to estuary, I like saw anger of the sea, there was so many monster attack us... and Kai... I walk with him but I even can`t help him..." Latte talk like show himself that he is the one who make the all troubles

"I see now, why they search me, it's because the container was not delivered because missing on cape southern, Shit! What must we said to Shogun and Ryu?" Madeleine talking to Jokky

"This is not your fault Latte, and this is not mad fault too... she doesn`t know what happen, now all of us, including you Janus was on the searching list because the incident before" Jokky try to calm down his group

"Maybe I should hand over myself, because there only me when the thing is going on" Latte talk…. Again like make himself on the trouble maker position

"But I think is useless... you think that shogun and Ryu will believe your story about the monster at estuary?" Alceus talk to Latte

All was silent they though what alceus talk is logic to...

While that Janus looks so busy, he still think about the story he hear from them...

'They are really treasure hunters' Janus think that this group is really look like his father and mom`s group

"Are we should run first and see for Kai? We can use my airship to run west and check out around estuary" Madeleine murmuring to the team

"I think it's was useless to run...look! they have reached this place" Jokky pointed at the window

All effervescent groups surprised, yup... a cool wind go through out the door, and there was bounty hunter with red hair and with Shaman and Elementalist army

'R-Ryu...' Latte is trembling

"Good night Effervescent!, You guys must already know why me here right? There was something we must talk, I came here not to fight but to Invite all of you to our base" Ryu talking nicely just for now

Janus know why Latte figures Ryu was so scary, well... his tall figure, plus with cold look from his golden eyes and look so brutal

"And also this Mr should be introduced too..." Ryu continues the talking and pointed at Janus

Madeleine: "For your information, I had just know about this problem, and this Mr. Ranger doesn`t have relevance to this problem!"

Jokky held down a breath, he knows, he and his group already trapped in the situation

"Fine we will come with you, we don`t have other choice anyway, but we must tell you that its was an mistake, and we have our own reason for it" Jokky talk to Ryu

He come out and summoning and big airship with two rocket on both side, All effervescent group get up to the airship and then they fly leave the Effervescent base and go to some place where the collector and shogun there also

**What is happen at Utena-Estuary?**

**Where is Kai now?**

**How the fate of Effervescent group that already caught by Ryu?**

**And, How is the fate of Janus that involved to this?**

**To be continued**

**Thanks 4 reading.. readers :D, if want to say something to me just click the review OK? thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 Enemy Become Ally ?

**I just completing my last promise right? In these chapter I give you more words (not just useless words of course…)**

**Well..I don`t have any else to say**

**Enjoy :D**

**NB : Sorry for my bad grammar**

**Chapter 3: Enemy become Ally ?**

**[Inside the Airship]**

Ryu`s Airship go toward to island on west coast with pirate island on right and holy mother island on left they were landing on center of the airport on big island with wall covering with grass... its clearly can seen that the owner is really rich

There was very huge mansion! Its look so..huge! there are guardian on every corner of the island, so the prisoner there must not be able to escape even an inch...

"Its okay all, we know that we don't have an mistake, mad I hope you can control your emotion, Janus don't worry, when they talk to you just say you are not involved to this, and Latte when the guys talk to you just tell the truth about the estuary monster and what happen" Jokky try to calm down his group

While they already landing, they go outside and head towards to enter the mansion, before we get inside there was a sage, a man with blue-white hair go to Ryu and they seems discussing something, and Jokky talk to Janus the white haired is shogun

Janus surprised, shogun figure look calmer than Ryu, but it have same scary look with Ryu

"Welcome Effervescent to our boss's island, please come in, make yourself at home, unfortunately lady was not at here by now" Shogun make a welcomes to effervescent

"LADY ?" Madeleine surprised that just know the boss is a woman

"Yes that is how we call our boss"

'Oh... so their boss is a girl, whoever this lady is, she must be not just ordinary people, after see all her work, and her... well... big house' Janus though

Shogun let them to come inside the guest room, which its look so elegant with all expensive stuff, when they sit, there are few maids come and serve us the dinner

But Jokky don`t look happy at all

**[Inside ryu and shogun`s boss`s house]**

"Sorry Shogun, Ryu, we came here to talk and not to eat" Jokky talk straight to them

"well we can talk it while eating, look like you guys have not eat since yesterday and it`s not well manner if we don`t give our guest some dinner right?"

**[Dinner Room]**

And so Effervescent eat the food served on desk, although they must be hungry too because of all the thing that happen lately, so they ate the food, there was boar beef with cinnamon sauce and tea, and wine, they eat with silent because of worry about what will happen

"Well, how you all think about our chef food? Was it delicious?" Shogun talk, try to open the conversation

"Yeah it is but its bad we must eat with you" and mad response it with bad words

Ryu look silent, when shogun only smiling a little, Jokky look Madeleine with sharp look

'Why you said that Madeleine?' Jokky talk with Madeleine only with eyes

'Sorry , it's spontaneously coming out from my mouth'

"Its okay, Lady Madeleine is to spirit like usually" shogun giggling

"How with you miss Latte? How is our chef food?"

"its good, really good, but I'm sad kai can`t join with us here"

"Oh yes, BladeMaster Kai, where is he now?" Shogun response

"He were missing with that container" Latte answer

Jokky look at Latte, why is he talking like that? Is the food making him not wary? But Latte is... look not wary at all

"hmm… missing? continue it Miss Latte" Ryu seems want to know what is happen with kai and the container

Then Latte explain all of the stories, from how they got to estuary and saw monster there, how they attacked by thousand of Cave Fish and Sandfish, How they all are fainted and how Kai and the container is missing, Hear all that, they only keep silent, then shogun start talking again

"To be wise, actually there was one thing we want to know from you Lady Madeleine, why did you was on Acropolis that time, and you Alceus and jokky to, who knows you hide the container somewhere there and maybe with help of Mr. Janus right?" Shogun talk like not believing of what Latte stories

"Actually I'm even not the Effervescent group, I just pass by, then I heard some girl voice, and followed it, there where I first saw Lady Madeleine, and I spontaneous scream when your boys want to stab her with dagger from behind" Janus responses it

"Yes its true, we just hear about Janus this day, and its true that Kai is missing" Alceus continue

"We go to acropolis just to find some mission you know" Madeleine try to explaining to shogun and ryu

And Madeleine keep talking and talking and talking...

Because of his boys attitude and why she give them all some punch on their face

Jokky is really panic hear that, he nudge Madeleine`s stomach with elbow, after that Madeleine realize that she already to many talking

"Hahaha... Miss Madeleine really expressive huh? Well if that so your story, we believe you, we were sorry about our attitude, especially to you Madeleine" Ryu talk with little laugh

"What you believe us this fast? No wary at all even our story is nonsense?" Jokky talk to them both

"Yes" Shogun said while looked at the food

"Ah yes, for it we must say sorry to all of you, we were put 'Truth Serum' on your food so you can`t lie from us, that why we believe you." Ryu said to Jokky and the others with evil smile

"Well its have no effect on Jokky because he is an assassin, and a assassin must be immune to poison, don't worry the effect will go two hours again"

Janus just realized that on every fence was hiding assassin that ready too kill them any time, and at the outside were two blockade of knight and elementalist ready to kill them too, Janus know why this two general was been fearing by all people, look at how they work, target trapped, invited to enemy base, and kill if necessary.

...Shogun give sign to all assassin to leave the room

"We know our being rude, but we only tried to follow the procedure, look like you guys are tell us the truth, there must be three side at this case, first. Maybe informant betray us, because the information we receive was false due to what you say" Shogun open the conversation again

"All we know is you guys are try to hide the containers from us and wants to sabotage it with help of Mr. Janus, but for this reason there is no other way than interrogate our informant, But all can make a mistake right?, anyway we need all information" *Mysterious Smile*

"Second, Maybe its are some other people group that hate Effer and our boss, and try to slandering Effervescent and broke your group reputation as best hunter at this time" Ryu continuing

"For the reason we can talk it for latter, but there is one thing that no one can do, that the manipulation of monster at Estuary, maybe it just an illusion by [confuse] magic to Latte, Kai and other explorer, because that we must check are miss latte have been get affect by magic on this two days, after that we will back to other group topics"

Hearing his name was called, Latte only can silent

"But the monster its just so freak than before, they like knows who is Me and Kai, who is the Explorer, and who held the container, and what inside the container, they just like commanded by something"

Then all is silent

'Commanded?, father ever told me that who can commanded an large group of monster is only their king, they remember about the place the cursed doll they fight on Ice cave, the king of the small cursed doll controlled all doll there, all of dead doll, the reaper, all been commanded by the king to attack dad and his team' Janus thinking

Janus try to response of the problem

"My father ever told me that who can controlled or command the monster Is only their king, are it maybe the King diaper works? The Deep-sea containers is his treasure right? Maybe he is angry because we took to many, maybe he just want to take it back?"

All eyes look silent and surprised on what Janus just said

"Nice Hypothesis..." Alceus murmuring

"Hmm... Insmouses are one of smartest monster on Acronia. One of senior that have been respected by guild palace, then king diaper too not just aggressive monster but brainy too..." Madeleine talking about what is she think

"So he knows that his treasure was stolen by us?" Alceus response to Madeleine

"well.. even the King Diaper never talks, but he is really good on set a tactics to attack the enemy, Nice though ranger Janus..." Jokky praise janus

"We will report it to boss. We already set room for all of you. You must be very tired right? Please rest here until tomorrow morning, take this as our apologize" Shogun talk to effervescent

"Can we just back to our headquarters" Jokky seems don`t like to stay there

"Sorry but you can`t, we must wait for instruction from boss" Shogun responses

"Wait till tomorrow, after miss latte have been checked and cured, and after we hear information about Kai" Ryu continued it

"Sigh..." *Jokky rough*

Again... they have no choice but sleep there this night

The room became silent. Only left Ryu and Shogun there, they operated some machine

"I already sent an information to boss by our transceiver, now all we can do is find for some information, and set time for miss latte check-up tomorrow and wait for instruction" Ryu talk to shogun

"yes. Hey ryu... Do you think that ranger, Janus? Is really look like Lady Svenska?" Shogun talk to other topic

"Either lady svenska I think he more look like Monsieur Rutherford, and his face is similar to him too." Ryu answer

"Are maybe he is a..." Shogun talk again

"Shogun, I think our boss must know too" Ryu cut shogun`s talk

**Kai has not been founded yet, Is it really King Diaper works?**

**What must Shogun, Ryu and Effervescent group do to find the truth?**

**Who are Svenska and Rutherford? And what is they relation with Janus?**

**Who is Shogun and Ryu`s Boss actually?**

**Find it at chapter 4!**

**If you want to say something just review me, thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Payons Legend!

**Ah... sorry I haven`t update for a week or two.. : (**

**Yeah.. I must do many homework and study TT_TT**

**But... I still update did I ? hehehe**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter : )**

**Nb : Sorry for my bad grammar T_T**

**Review Replies**

**Kurara: Haha... yeah... I`m not so good at English, but thanks 4 your review I will increase my grammar… try my best for this novel : )**

**Chapter 4: Payon`s Legend**

**[Boss`s House]**

And so on now they are ally, when Jokky and Madeleine wake up at the morning, someone or a lady exactly... greet them, a strange lady, she is a knight, black hair, black eyes, white skin and using a gold metal plate, wearing a javelin an his right arm and shield on her left arm, that`s all was so... expensive

"Hello effervescent. Sorry I can`t join the dinner last night, I have to handle something" she talk to Jokky and Madeleine

"uh.. sorry, but who are you?" Jokky seems wondering about her

"You don`t know me?" the lady answer

"Wait, are you the one who ryu and shogun called 'boss' ?" Madeleine try to guest who she is

"Yup, ah yes I haven`t introduce myself right? My name is lady killa, but you can call me killa" the lady introduce herself as kylla

"ah well, why we don`t just talk about the problem?" Killa open the main problem conversation

"You haven`t know the problem yet?" Jokky again wondering what boss is it which don`t know the problem..

"Well of course not! I know a little, shogun told me a bit before I go to sleep" Kylla replies

"... uhh... okay then" Jokky replies with boring face

Jokky explain about the problem from the first point..

"Ohh... hmm..." Kylla seem understand it

"Ohh Hmm that's it? what your decision?" Madeleine quickly respond to her word

"I think the first thing we need to do is to look for your friend, Kai the blade master, and to get some information, who knows something happen to kai?" Kylla giggle

"Don`t say that! Kai will be okay!" Madeleine seems not like her talk last time

"Mad, she`s right" Jokky try to calm down Madeleine

"So, from where we start searching?" Janus appeared from his room and join the conversation

"Huh?... Janus you surprised me" Madeleine surprised to see janus present behind her face

"eh…. sorry about it" Janus replies

"Oh this kid, Svenska and Rutherford`s only son is it?" Kylla looking straight to Janus like examine something

"Eh? Where do you know my dad and mom? Are they still alive?" Janus replies with startled face

"Svenska? Rutherford?" Jokky said that two people name like he knows something

"You know something?" Janus ask to Jokky

"Eh.. n-no! I just... wonder who are they" Jokky replies

"Well, I don't know all about them, last time I meet your dad... 14 years ago, some news told them are missing or died" Kylla continue her last word

'Uh.. 14 years ago? One year after it my dad missing, who is she? ' Janus wondering do they have some relationship with kylla

"Ehm, what your relationship with my dad actually?" He like ignore everything

"Well we are childhood friend, we are close enough at last.." Kylla explain to Janus

"I see.. So you don`t know where they are now? Because one year after you meet my dad, he`s missing"

"No, I don`t" Kylla answer it with simple answer

"Uhh...yes…later…" Janus look like he is not relieved yet

"We will talk about it latter okay Janus?, for now lets back to our main`s point, Jokky, Mad, tell all your group to wake up and prepare what item they need to bring, we will go in 30 minutes" Kylla commanded them

"..."Jokky look like he was daydream for now

"Jokky?... Jokky?" Madeleine aware jokky if he is ok

"Oh yes lets wake up them!" and he is wake up xD

"..." Madeleine turn to daydreaming..

"Man.. you guys are... weird..." Kylla was confused look them

And so all of the group wake up and get themselves ready to go, Latte must stay here to continue the examine

"Are you okay here alone Latte?, sorry but we have to leave you" Jokky ask to latte

"Don`t worry about me, I will be okay soon, just make sure you guys back alive" Latte answer

"you guys all set? Ryu! Shogun! Come on! Fast! You are slowest than our guest!" Kylla interrupt the conversation and she look amazed on how fast they prepare

"Uh.. yes!" Ryu and Shogun answer it

A moment later…

**[In front of the house door]**

"Now, we are all set. Lets go to our airship" Kylla pointed at outside

And so they walk outside, greeted by a thousand soldier outside, we saw an mega airship, it`s so big, its size half from Lady killa`s house, with 8 booster on each side, make sure it will walk with high speed even for big airship, well they are rich, nothing impossible to buy a thing like this when all of member already inside, the Airship starting flow

"Hearing for some info I get, there are same tragedy happen on a village called payon, there some few animals and people missing at the same day" Shogun start the meeting

"Eh? That village is where I born, what happen with people there?" Janus respond it

"Some people are missing there, that all information I got" Shogun replies

"Oh.. we must head there I think, beside maybe we get some info about kai too" Janus is wonder what happen to his home village

"Fine, we head to payon, Janus please show the captain at the deck the way" Kylla agreed it

And so they fly at high speed and get into the payon in 5 hour only, (if you walk maybe can 3-4 days)"

"what a good speed" Alceus looking at the booster rocket

"well thanks for your praise" Kylla gave her thanks to Alceus

"It`s not a praise you know…"

"Janus did you know some inn here?" Madeleine asking Janus with sleepy eyes

"We can use my old house, its at corner" Janus pointing to east corner, it`s pretty big so easy to located it

**[In Front of Janus`s House]**

"This is your parent`s house? Rutherford is rich enough is he? Even his house isn`t big as mine" Kylla praised herself with little giggle just like you use fufu laugh

"Yeah-yeah rich lady..." Madeleine look Kylla with mocking face

"You guys go first, I will check out around here, tell me if the food is already on the desk okay?" Jokky said and turn to the center of village

**[Center of Village]**

"Excuse me" Jokky said to one of the villagers

"Yes, can I help you?" the villagers replied

"sorry to disturb you, I just want to ask, is there really happen that some people missing here few days ago?"

"Yes, at the midnight they saw an yellow, shiny yellow eyes from the forest at south, after it at the morning some people and animals who go there to check out was missing" the villagers explain him with feared eyes

'shiny yellow eyes?' Ryu thinking behind the tree as he listen to the conversation

"Are its human do?" Jokky ask again

"I don`t know, but I don`t think so, there need more than man to do the job"

"Hmm... thanks then" Jokky leave the villagers

"Hey wait!" the villagers stop him

"Yes?"

"you don`t think to go there do you?" the villagers ask

"Well... for the truth… that what I want to do tomorrow"

"Hmm... just be careful, there was no one ever back after heading to south forest, if you must go, I can`t stop you I though, take care yourself" the villagers

"thanks, I will take care" Janus Leaving

**[On The Way Back]**

"Jokky, jokky" Madeleine talk with him by phone

"Yes?" Jokky answered

"Where are you? The food is already to serve"

"I`m going back now.." Jokky replies

"Whatever, just make sure you back here fast okay? I won`t wait again to eat the food" Madeleine speech careless

"okay..." Jokky run to Janus house wonder about his food

**[Janus`s House]**

"Where are you have been? we wait you so long" Madeleine scold Jokky

"Sorry, I were go searching some info about the tragedy happen here" Jokky answer

"come on, let`s eat, talk later at dinner room " Kylla said to them both

**[Janus`s Dinner Room]**

there are grape and apple juice from payon forest, some fruit, jelly, and fried rice, while they eat, Jokky tell about what he hear from the villagers, all look so curious after that

"Hmm... Shiny yellow eyes? Maybe its about payon`s legend?" Janus look knows something

"Tell us about it Janus" Kylla said

"there`s a stories says this forest have a legend, long time ago human try to cut down all trees from payon to sell it because of it`s high quality wood, but it says when they reach the south, the golden monster with shiny yellow eyes, took fox-lady form, protect the forest, she bring a golden bell along and some nine tail golden fox with her, she attacked the bad people and make prison for them inside the lowest floor on payon`s cave forever, then after it the monster disappear and it said will waken up if someone try to do same bad thing to the forest" Janus said to them

"hmm.. gold..."Kylla daydreaming about the gold only though

"Boss please don`t think about money right now" Shogun awake her

"So are we really have go to the forest tomorrow? " Alceus said

"Yes we are, there is no other way to solve the case" Jokky said

"You don`t scare do you, Alceus?" Ryu mocking Alceus

"Of course not!, I Just wondering about the people, are they do something bad..." Alceus replies

"Okay, it`s decided then, we will go tomorrow at morning, now get yourself sleep nicely" Jokky giving command

"Roger!" Effervescent group replies

"Okay let me show the room, girls on the upstairs, man on downstairs, you can use any room, bathroom is there, and main room just front of house door, that`s all I think"

And so they are sleep at Janus`s house tonight

**[Janus`s Room]**

"Mom, dad, I have many friends now and my adventure will start tomorrow, just like you both I will get stronger, I promise I will find you two at any case" Janus murmuring and then fall asleep

**Why is people missing at the south forest?**

**Where is they now?**

**What monster is inside the forest?**

**And… what Janus will do on his first adventure?**

**Read it at chapter 5**

**If you have something to said just talk to me then (with review) ^^**


End file.
